Pulverulent metal has heretofore been blended, for example in a chromic acid liquid medium, to obtain a coating for application to metal substrates. This can provide corrosion resistance for the substrate as has been disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 96,967. The coating compositions are typically dispersions of pulverulent metal powder or metal flake in water or t-butanol. Such compositions that are characterized by being substantially water based and containing metallic flake can be improved through blending with a high boiling organic liquid. This will enhance coating characteristics for example, as has been discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 173,243.
Compositions of typically aluminum flake, a polymeric glycol plus wetting agent have been taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,716. These concentrates, usually in paste or liquid form, may be used in small amounts as anti-foaming and pigmenting compositions. The paste or liquid is added to coating compositions such as dispersions of resin in water. These resin-containing coating compositions, and other similar compositions shown for protecting metal substrates, can also contain, for example, inorganic compounds such as phosphoric acid or molybdic acid, or metal salts of such acid. These inorganic compounds are also useful in combination in coating compositions with a particulate material, e.g., aluminum powder, as has been shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,251.